Friday the 13th part 11: Jason Takes Hogwarts
by bob-the-blue
Summary: WiP. Tittle is self explanatory. My brother wrote this, and asked me to put it up. I'll be honest, it's a pretty F'ed up story. Not for the feint of heart. And before anyone says it, I know he needs some serious help. He's just to lazy to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The summer holidays were over, and the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were back in school. It was there first day back, and already they had been informed that the Dementors would be around the school looking for the escaped murderer Sirius Black. The first years sorted, the feast eaten, the students all retired to their dorms to turn in for the night.

Not being able to sleep, Harry pried himself up from his four poster bed, discovering that the remains of his stash had been stolen. _Fucking Ron_ thought Harry as he adjusted his clothes, which had been undone while he was sleeping. Before Harry could go beat the weed out of Ron, he noticed he had morning wood- a matter that couldn't be ignored. So he went to the bathroom and took care of it.

On his way to the bathroom, Harry noticed that one of the local house sluts was passed out on a chair, one of the many who Harry had visited during the long nights. Harry couldn't help but notice her curves and was enticed at the idea of jumping her bones.

After Harry had played his infamous game of 'pillaging the unwilling', he found himself in the bathroom tying a belt around his arm. After a few flexes of his forearm he was ready to shoot up the concoction that he had bought from the Weasley twins at a great bargain. It seemed that for an instant his heart stopped as he injected the needle into his arm. This would be his last time shooting up, because professor Snape was getting suspicious of the missing syringes from potions class. Harry's eye's narrowed and glazed over as the drug ran through him.

A few hours later, Ron entered the bathroom to find Harry passed out in a slump on the toilet. Ron was getting tired of having to clean up Harry's mess all the time and help him sober up for class (when he actually went, that is). It seemed to Ron that the only time Harry came around nowadays was because he was dry. Ron heard Harry mumble something as he helped Harry to his feet, Ron didn't care too much about what's going on with Harry anymore. He helped Harry into the commons and plopped him into a chair, at least he wouldn't overdose sitting on the toilet.

The other house members were starting to return from their daily classes, classes that Harry and Ron had decided that weren't worth their time.

"You two need to get your heads out of your asses and put the bong down." said Hermione as she entered through the portrait in the wall. "You two dumb asses do nothing but smoke reefer all fucking day."

"Actually, Harry hasn't smoked an ounce all day, in fact I found him shooting up in the bathroom just minutes ago." Replied Ron idly as he adjusted his robes.

"Oh, like that's any better? One of these days Dumbledore is going to catch you doing this kind of dumb, shit and your ass is going to be out on the fucking street."

"Does someone need a hug?"

"As long as it's not my hips this time Ronald Weasley."

It was a common known fact among the Gryffindor household that Hermione had excessively been taking yellow jackets and was so hyped up on pills that no man could satisfy her, including the legendary Harry "the pimp" Potter. Hermione had popped more pills in one day than Harry could do cherries in a lifetime.

"Have you met the new janitor, Ron?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"What happened to Filtch? Don't recon he got busted touching Cederic Diggery again, do ya?"

"That's fucking disgusting Ronald. I hope you burn in hell for suggesting that."

"I didn't suggest anything, and I think you're a fool for not believing it. The entire school has known about that little affair for quite sometime now."

"Well I don't believe it one bit."

"That's because you're an ignorant bitch that needs to get the sand out of your vagina."

"What is it you have against me Ron?"

"Nothing personal Hermione, but you stole some of my pills that you thought were speed. Well they weren't speed, they were ecstasy, very fucking expensive too."

"That was an honest mistake Ronald, and I have apologized for that on many occasions."

"Yet you never managed to pay me back?"

"I don't have very much money Ron."

"I didn't mean with money." said Ron, grinning evily.

At that Harry seemed to come out of his daze. "What fucking time is it?"

"Almost lunch time." replied Hermione.

"Well, fuck me sideways, where has the day gone?"

"If you didn't spend the entire day doped out of your mind, you would know. And its only the first day of classes. Honestly you two, setting a bad example for the first years."

"Jeeze Hermione, if i didn't know any better i would think that you're in such a mood 'cause you fucked up an enlarging spell on your dildo again." said Ron, scratching his crotch and causing Hermione to blush. Ron was the only one who knew that Hermione needed dildos that would make a troll blush, well, besides Harry that is. But he didn't give a fuck really. Other pussy to hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Great hall was packed now that it was lunch time. Harry hadn't eaten in several days. Loud clangs and clashes were quite audible over the massive hangover he had from the night before. Harry was completely dry and the Weasley twins had cut him off for a month, something about how Harry need to cool off or something. He just figured they found out about him fucking their cat the week before they came back to school. He was sure Ron had stolen what remained in his stash, but Ron never admitted to it.

Dumbledore silenced the noise with a wave of his hand and began to introduce the new janitor who was replacing Filtch. This new guy was not of a small stature like Filtch had been. He was big and looked like he could send Hagrid packing if he wanted to. The new guy wore a mask that reminded Harry of a hockey mask. Harry knew it couldn't be because no one in the magical world knew what hockey was. Everyone in the room was silent as Dumbledore spoke, after he had finished introducing the new janitor, Dumbledore took his seat and it appeared that he purposely sent his goblet flying in the process. All of the staff tensed and the students listened intently.

"Well it seems as though you have a job to do?" asked Dumbledore speaking indirectly to the new guy. If Harry remembered right, Dumbledore said the new guys name was Jason. And this new guy didn't look to happy.

"We are not paying you to sit on your ass and look pretty. Now get that shit cleaned up."

Jason made his way over and began to mop it up. The entire room burst into laughter as he cleaned up Dumbledore's mess.

"That poor soul" said Hermione as they all sat and watched Jason.

"It's what he gets paid to do Hermione, so I don't want to hear any of that humanitarian bullshit from you." Replied Ron as he reached for a biscuit. "Its bad enough you moan on and on about the dam house elves."

"Well I think we all could show him a little bit more appreciation or at least a little more respect."

"Yeah, and while we're at it we can invite him to dinner and tell him to go ahead and raid my stash and fuck my sister. You're out of your fucking mind Hermione, now I don't want to hear any talking but you can sure put that good mouth to some use over here."

"You're sick Ron."

"Yeah? Blow me"

Hermione slammed her eating utensils down and stormed off in the direction of the library. Harry, who after having stuffed his face, who now had his head on the table and was concentrating on keeping his substance inside of his stomach, still managed a chuckle from the whole event. Hermione and Ron had been best friends until Hermione had found a pair of her underwear in Ron's pillowcase. A few questions were raised about that incident but everyone forgot about it with time. After Ron had been caught sniffing the toilet seat Hermione had just used was when real questions were raised.

After lunch, Harry happened to actually stumble into his class. He thought he was heading for the bathroom, but got confused and entered the Charms classroom. Only by pure convincidence did it turn out that Harry was actually suposed to be in charms at that time.

"Welcome to class students. This year looks like its going to be a very exciting one. Now, take out your wands and your bananas, we're going to be working on an altered levitation spell today." said Proffessor Flitwick. The professor was decked out in purple and pink robes. It was abundently clear to those that weren't oblivious to these kinds of things (cough Hermione) that the professor was a flaming homosexual. Which didn't matter much to Harry and Ron, since he was so short he didn't need to get on his knees after class. The only reason Harry passed this class was cause he didn't mind taking a shot in the mouth, when totally stoned out of his mind of course.  
As the students made their bananas sway back and forth, Harry smacke Ron in the head.

"Bitch, you raided my stash last night."

"Hey, i owed Ginny. So i took it and gave it to her. Well, most of it. I did get myself nice and fucked up before i went to sleep."

"So, Ginny has my weed, huh?"

"Had, knowing that bitch, she's smoked it all by now."

"That's ok i guess. I got more coming to me. Since I'm blackmailing Sprout over those dead bodies she had in the greenhouse that one time, I'll never have to worry about it. But that stash was mine, so i'm going to have to make Ginny work it off." Ron knew his sister was a big whore. Anytime she went to the nurses, you knew that there was some new STD floating around the school. Thank god for magic, or else there would be pregnant teens and pusing cocks all over. But what Ron didn't know, is that Ginny let Harry tie her up to a chair bent over. He would fuck her from behind for hours on end. Sometimes they did it right next to Ron's bed. Since Ron usually slept while on something, he never heard his sister yell out as in the inside of her ass was drilled by the boy who lived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Late at night, when no one was awake, Jason stalked the hallways looking for his next victim. Jason's body count was already in the double digits since he had landed himself in the lake, this had included several of the inhabitants of the lake, a couple students, and the one they called "Filtch". Jason didn't count Filtch's cat as a kill because that was simply dull. Ms. Norris had worn a timeless expression of horror as she watched Jason tear her master limb from limb then shovel his intestines down her throat until the gurgling stopped and she fell limp.

Jason had spotted three students coming from the library, making their way back to their commons. They hadn't spotted him so he decided to slip back into the shadows as they drew nearer and nearer. After the first student was within arms reach Jason reached out and clipped him in the neck with a knife he had swiped from dinner time. The only sound the student made was a gurgling sound as he fell over and started to bleed out, Jason had not anticipated that the kid would snag one of his fellow peer's robes upon falling, nor did he care. The two that remained had a look of horror at the scene and quickly distanced themselves as they drew out their wands. Some silly words were said as the wands were aimed at Jason and he found himself flying back into the stone wall and dropping his knife.

Quickly picking himself up off the floor, he searched for some kind of projectile to return at the kids. His luck served him well as he landed an eye on a stone brick loosely fit in the wall. Jason tore it out of the wall as one of the students started mumbling something new. Before the youngster could finish what he was chanting, a brick slammed into his face, crushing in his nose, knocking out his teeth, and tearing out his eye where the corner had struck. The student knelt over and held his face as blood and puss gushed out onto the castle floor. The other student was aiming his wand at Jason but couldn't manage to stop stuttering the curse. Jason approached as quickly as his big body would allow, snatching the wand out of the students hand and running it through the kid's mid-section. Hoisting the kid up by the neck with one hand, Jason snapped the wand in two and jammed the splintered shard into the kid's forehead. The student eye's rolled into the back of his head as Jason allowed him to crumple to the floor in a bloody heap.

The student who had been bleeding out still remained holding his face as Jason's attention shifted. There was no way Jason would allow this kid the simplicity of bleeding to death, especially not after the kid had assaulted him. Picking up the brick, Jason grabbed the kid by the hair and began to drag him over to the library. Once inside the library, Jason wasted no time in tying the kid down to one of the tables using pieces of the boy's robes as rope.

Jason began beating one of the boy's knee caps with the brick until the brick was broken and there was a sharp edge to it. Screams pierced through the library like sirens. Using the sharp piece of brick Jason quickly ran it up through the student's torso, the student fell dead from loss of blood and pain. Jason reached inside the kid and pulled out his innards, then sloppily threw them over the table and let them dangle.

Jason did not feel his job was done but surely someone must have heard the screams. He did not want to draw attention to himself and have a major confrontation, especially when there were hundreds of bodies that needed to be ravaged and lots of blood to be spilt. He did what any normal serial killer would do he picked up the bodies and buried them outside by the half giants hut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was a big commotion as Harry and Ron made their way to the great hall for breakfast. The passageway they were in was blocked by students peering into the library and the many others standing in a circle around a huge puddle of blood.

"Looks like Hermione is on the rag again" said Ron, trying to edge his way through the crowd.

"Well we haven't seen her since last night so maybe you're right. I mean we did last see her going to the library" suggested Harry.

"Or maybe she finally had her cherry popped"

"No, that was popped long ago, trust me"

"Or maybe the great Harry Potter isn't so grand in the pants after all"

"Big 'nuff to give you a mushroom bruise 'cross the forehead if you don' shut the fuck up Pencil Peter Weasley"

"Boys, boys, boys maybe if you put both of yours together you'd have a pubic hair" interrupted Draco Malfoy, who was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter at the comment made by Malfoy.

"Do you know why they call her _Moaning_ Murtle, Malfoy? It's because when I got done with her she couldn't stop" said Harry very triumphantly.

"I thought she was still moaning because you left the dildo in her ass, god knows you sure as fuck can't get anyone off on your own Potter" said Malfoy in a vicious tone.

"At least I never had to resort to fucking my house elves"

"At least my father can afford house elves"

"I'll bet he doesn't buy them so you can have them clean what's in your pants"

Malfoy's face was beginning to turn red at Ron's remarks to him, Harry could hardly hold back from laughter.

Jason had arrived on the scene and was mopping up blood as the students gawked at him.

"What a fucking disgrace of a person, how the fuck did he get hired?" said Malfoy.

"I dunno, maybe if you suck him off he'll tell you" replied Ron.

"Fuck you Weasley, you need to butt out of other peoples fucking business" said Malfoy scornfully.

"The same goes for you Malfoy, you need to quit being such a little bitch all the time" said Hermione, who was entering the area.

Ron turned his head so only Harry could see, "Guess she wasn't getting fucked. Let's go get something to eat now, I'm so fucking hungry"

Harry and Ron turned and made their way to the great hall disregarding the mob scene around them. Hermione shuffled to keep up and try to have a conversation.

"Do you guys ever intend on attending class?" asked Hermione when she was within a couple feet of them.

"What's with you and asking stupid questions Hermione? It's not really any of your fucking business" replied Ron.

"I might consider it when I finally wake up sober, and before 3:00 in the afternoon" added Harry.

"You two need to be careful, staying alone in the commons all day is pretty dangerous with Sirius Black on the loose"

"Fuck Sirius Black and fuck those goddamn Dementors they unleashed on Hogwarts. Those fucking things are ruining George and Fred's operations" said Ron with a hint of spite in his voice.

"All I'm saying is that you need to get your shit together and be more careful, don't you agree Harry?"

"I think you both need to shut up and sit down so I don't feel like a little bitch eating all by myself" said Harry in hopes of ending the bickering.

Sirius Black had been a former death eater and rumor had it that he was rousing around Hogwarts waiting to get at Harry to finish what Voldemort couldn't. The Dementors made entry to the castle very difficult for a convict.

They ate in silence until people started pouring into the great hall for breakfast time, first time in weeks that Harry and Ron had been up in time for the meal. Hermione however, did not ever seem to sleep yet she was always perky and enthusiastic. The Gryffindor house members took their seats and began the gossip.

"_Did you hear about the missing people from the other houses? I hear that Slytherin has been using some kind of polymorph spell on them so they can win the house cup this year"_

_"I heard that Dementors have gone missing too"_

_"This is some freaky shit"_

_"Maybe Sirius Black has found some secret entrance to the castle and he's been killing people"_

The fact that people have gone missing wasn't a surprise for Ron or Harry, people go missing all the time when they need to find their hook-ups. The Dementors on the other hand was a huge shock because they were not allowed to abandon their posts at any cost.

The entire great hall was filled with talk of all the different kinds of tales about how people went missing. In one corner, there was one who did not say anything, they did not eat and they did not show any emotion behind their mask.

The food did not seem to be in abundance as before, it seemed to several of the students as though the food was becoming less and less every day. Reasons for this were unknown even to the headmaster of the school himself. Many of the faculty members have gone missing and were replaced by ghosts.

Harry sat back from his food with a full stomach and noticed Peeves the Poltergeist crouching in an attack position in front of the new janitor. Peeves reached out and grabbed the mask the janitor wore and snapped it back on his face. The janitor flew to his feet and attempted to grab Peeves but fell over the table in the process, making a huge noise. Peeves squealed with delight, it was apparent that Peeves had found a new play toy for the time being. The janitor however, did not think it was so funny and attempted to grab the poltergeist several more times before he realized it was worthless and sat back down into his chair.

As the days progressed it seemed that Peeves was more and more enticed at the idea of stalking the janitor and so wherever Jason was, Peeves was right behind him making some kind of comment. Peeves even had the indecency to pull down his ghostly pants and teabag Jason while Jason was cleaning up more blood in one of the bathrooms, male bathrooms. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow this to continue on much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Killing was a hard task when a poltergeist was constantly around. Jason figured he might as well give Peeves something interesting to talk about. Sometime during the night, when Jason was stalking the halls with Peeves close behind, Jason spotted Professor McGonagall who was the head of Gryffindor house. This would surely give Peeves something fun to talk about. The Professor had just finished assigning detentions to students who were out past curfew.

Peeves may not have been tangible, but the chains he had been dangling around in an attempt to annoy Jason sure were. When Peeves had finished doing his floating laps around Jason and stopped right in front of him, Jason snatched one of the chains from Peeves and began making his way to McGonagall.

"Hey you fucker those are mine! Give them back!" howled Peeves.

Professor McGonagall turned to see what Peeves was screaming about just in time to see a fist wrapped in chain collide into her jaw. Blood and teeth spattered across the castle wall. McGonagall twisted at the impact and slammed face first into the brick floor with a bone crushing thud. There wasn't anytime for the Professor to react, by the time she hit the floor Jason was straddling her back tying her neck and feet at opposite ends with the chain. Jason grabbed the chain and began to drag it up into the Gryffindor common room.

McGonagall's arms flailed trying to get to her wand. Her arm's finally reached the place where she kept it but the wand was missing. Peeves appeared in front of her face holding the wand in his hand smiling with utter delight. McGonagall would have screamed or scolded Peeves for this but she couldn't talk with the chains so tightly around her neck.

The fat lady in the portrait was sleeping when Jason had finally finished dragging McGonagall to the Gryffindor commons. Jason knew that the entrance was password protected, that's one thing he learned since coming here along with the layout of the castle. Jason heaved the Professor up by the chain and threw her at the painting with all his might. Professor McGonagall simply smacked into the painting and fell to the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha you gotta be smarter than that ol' buddy" said Peeves as he flew through the wall and pushed the painting open from the other side.

A dog brushed past Jason as he bent over to collect the Professor.

Jason had just finished tying the Professor in the fire place when screams erupted from the boy's sleeping quarters. He didn't want to be interrupted, so Jason made his way where the screams had come from at full pace. Jason saw a man standing over a red-headed boy with a knife. The man noticed Jason enter and quickly transformed into a dog, the dog ran at Jason in an attempt to get by. Jason kicked the mutt in the face as it drew nearer. The dog yipped and flew back. The dog regained its balance and began growling while it assumed an attack position. The dog pounced at Jason's chest but he caught the dog by the neck and let it dangle in the air as it writhed for air. Jason made his way to the window with dog in hand, and tossed the mutt out of the 30 something story room.

All of the boys were awake now with the exception of one who had a scar on his forehead. They were standing around Jason in awe and amazement. The red-headed boy had picked up the knife the dog dropped and his gaze was shifting between Jason and the knife. Jason made his way over to the boy and extended his arm, the boy placed the knife into Jason's hand...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**Jason fondled the knife for a second then ran the knife through the red-headed boy's temple in one quick motion. Before anyone could make a noise, Jason had already pivoted and slashed another boy's throat and had a third boy by the neck in his other hand. All of the other students turned to run for the door, Jason tossed the boy in his hand into the crowd knocking many of them down causing a dominoes effect. Peeves was in the process of knocking over a four poster bed when Jason had thrown the boy. The four poster bed fell on top of the few that were in the front of the escape.

Ear shattering screams erupted from the boys that Jason was in the process of scalping. He was making his way among them one by one, scalping or slashing their throats. Peeves had made an escape very difficult by blockading the door with the four poster bed. A few of the boys had evaded Jason and had gotten to their trunks where their wands were kept. Many silly words were said and Jason felt a couple tingles, luckily, Dumbledore had enchanted him with and immunity to first and second level spells to avoid harassment from the immature students.

Jason had finished offing the students and was moving the four poster bed out of the way when Peeves spoke. "You're going to leave the Potter boy alive?" Jason just looked at Peeves with a blank expression, then raised his fist and flipped him off and kept at the four poster bed.

"The Potter boy is the school _hero_. You better kill him before he kills you. I mean, the kid did kill that big fucking snake after all" Jason moved the four poster bed made his way down to finish off McGonagall. All of the girls were downstairs wide eyed and silent.

"What…. What happened up there?" asked one.

"There was a man, he killed them all before me and Jason could get up there. The man turned into a dog and Jason threw him out the window" replied Peeves with sincerity in his voice.

"Is…Is Harry dead?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. Why don't you go up and look?" said Peeves, following Jason out of the common room and into the castle.

"What happened to Professor McGonagall?" asked one of the girls.

"Don't know, is she still alive?" replied Peeves.

"Barely, we better get her to the hospital"

If McGonagall was still alive then Jason's work wasn't done and he knew that. Maybe some night when no one is around he'll sneak into the hospital wing and finish her off.

She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Peeves burst into laughter when they were alone in a dark corridor. "You really fucked those kids up, huh. They didn't stand a single chance. We make a great team, me and you"

Jason threw the knife he still held at Peeves in annoyance, but the knife only passed through him and scattered along the floor several yards away.

If Jason remembered correctly, there was some game that these kids played. This game has excessive use of blunt objects. Maybe if Jason could find the storage area for this game, he would have lots more fun killing his victims.


	7. Chapter 7

Ronald Weasley had been murdered but his brothers survived the massacre, seeing as they were making a deal that night with some house elves. The Gryffindor house had been broken up among other houses do to the loss of house mates. Harry had been assigned to Hufflepuff, he was amazed to see that they not only dealt pot, ecstasy, and moonshine, but they also were dealing LSD, shrooms, ether, heroin, speed, kedomein, crack, meth, coke, and all forms of tranquilizers. Harry's first night there he had smoked 6 bowls of laced white widow, injected 3 ounces of pure heroin, and eaten 26 caps of shrooms. By all means he should have keeled over and died that night but his new house members had concoctions for that kind of thing. This was looking to be very promising.

All the female members of the Gryffindor household had been broken up among the 3 other houses. Harry had the unfortunate luck of being stuck with that whiny bitch Hermione. He kept wishing that she would have been killed along with everyone else who died that night. Harry had promised himself that if she wasn't dead by the end of the year then he'd off her himself.

Since the deaths of Gryffindor students, there had been more and more death eater activity on the Hogwarts grounds. Late at night you can here them chanting "White Power!" at their gatherings somewhere in the forest. It was very odd that Dumbledore hadn't stopped these meetings. It was even odder that you can sometimes here a voice that sounds like his organizing them. Harry thought their white robes and hoods were silly.

Harry tilt his head back onto his four-poster bed as the cocaine soaked into his brain. Harry rubbed his eye out of habit. His face was starting to go numb. He glanced up and saw one of his new housemates standing over him. Harry couldn't remember his name at that very moment so he didn't say anything. It was the other boy who broke the silence.

"Times are very dangerous" said the boy in a comforting voice. "You may need protection Harry."

"Oh?" said Harry in a slurred kind of way.

"Yes, and I'm willing to offer it to you for a price."

"I'm not sucking your cock so you can go fuck yourself faggot."

Harry had experiences with a few boys in his time but he had never taken it in the ass or got on his knees for any of the little pricks. Harry was the butch and he intended on keeping it that way.

The boy hadn't said anything to that remark but rather had forced himself onto Harry and was trying to pin him down. On any other kind of drug Harry might have succumbed to the kid, but the coke had made him energetic and angry. He struggled but finally managed to get the upper hand and threw the kid off of him. Harry got to his feet as the kid landed on his ass.

"Don't know who you're fucking with." said Harry as he kicked the kid in the face causing blood to splatter on the adjacent beds.

The boy was on his hands and knees coughing out blood and a tooth or two.

"You wanna fuck me? Well fuck you" spat Harry as he undid his pants and propped the kids ass in the air. Harry pulled out his kris bladed knife when the kid started to squirm and held it to his throat.

"You fucking make a noise and the last thing you'll see is the back of my throat when I suck your fucking eyes out"


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Harry came down from his high it was time for potions class with Snape. He didn't even bother cleaning the blood or feces from himself. Harry popped some X and went to class. Harry couldn't help but touch everything on the way there, whether it was students or paintings. He wished so badly that the ghosts were there but they had been expelled from the school for the remainder of the year until the ministry of magic gives them the OK to come back. Touching a ghost would be fun, impossible, but fun.

It felt like only a minute as Harry Potter stumbled through the hallway, but in reality it had been 45 minutes or so. He finally found his way into class and walked in as casually as he knew how, especially since time meant nothing to him in this state of mind. Harry had never taken ecstasy and he wondered how long the effects would last, assuming the drug wasn't magically enhanced.

"You're late Mr. Potter" hissed Snape as Harry found his chair and plopped in it.

"I am not late, Snape" said Harry, suddenly realizing his own joke and getting a chuckle out of it.

"I can either assume that you are high Mr. Potter or that you have killed what remain of your brain cells from prolonged exposure to drugs" said Snape icily.

"I'm Not High! YOU'RE HIGH!" yelled Harry as he jumped on his desk and fell over as the desk tipped.

"Well Mr. Potter, you never cease to amaze the class with your doped up dazed and confused state of mind. Now get back in your chair and pretend to learn something, inbred."

"DoN't FUCkinG TeLL mE WHaT tO Do! I'M oN ThE EDgE HeRE AsSHOLE!" yelled Harry from his position on the floor. "I never realized how good the floor feels…"

After 15 minutes of laying on the floor singing to himself, Snape finally kicked Harry out of his class. Harry passed by a mirror and noticed that his pupils had dilated so badly that the white in his eyes were no longer visible. He also noticed that while walking by a window, he could see two people having sex.

Harry moved in closer to get a better view and saw immediately that it was the janitor. He adjusted his eyes and saw Hermione bent over screaming in the sound proof room. Harry thought about what he should do for a moment then decided on what he wants to do. He decided to watch. Harry dropped his pants and began tending to himself while watching the show.

What felt like hours was only minutes. Class finally let out and students poured into the hall. Harry was concentrating too hard on the show to realize that students were crowding in around him with utter confusion and repulsion as he stroked himself. After a few minutes Harry could feel himself on the verge of eruption. Someone grabbed him and turned him around to face them when Harry shot himself off. Hagrid coughed as semen shot into his face and eyes. The half giant began at once to wipe it off.

"Well There 'Arry, I 'aven't been shot like that since last week when Buckbeak….. eh err…nevermind" said Hagrid bashfully. "Look, er.. You need to get out of here before a teacher catches you with yer pants down."

"But…" Replied Harry as he turned back to the window which was now empty. "Maybe you're right Hagrid" said Harry as he pulled up his pants and walked away.


End file.
